Rien Osakada
by Kimomi
Summary: A new student has transfered from Hyotei to Seigaku... and she hates it! Meet Tomoka's bossy and bold big sister who's goal is to turn Seigaku upside down, but what if she falls in love in Seigaku? what if she can go back to Hyotei? Will she goo back?
1. Rien Osakada

Authors Note: PoT is just my life!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't remind me!!!!!

Rien Osakada

Chapter 1: Goodbye Hyotei

"Ahhhhhhhh! No! I don't wanna go to Tomo's school. Hyotei's much better. Lemme stay where I am!" Rien Osakada complained relentlessly to her parents. "Please explain to me why I have to go to… that place… Seigaku?" Rien was a proud student of Hyotei Gakuen Academy and because of the recent financial problems that just hit the Osakada family they were not able to afford a school such as Hyotei anymore. Rien loved her school and her uniform (in her opinion) was much better than the disgusting green color of Seigaku's uniform. "Please don't let me where that. Its disgusting! Its hideous and I refuse to put such things on my perfect, flawless body.

Rien was a bossy girl who was wild and outspoken, which was where her younger sister Tomoka got her personality. She had the same beauty mark under her eye and had the same brown hair, but preferred to wear it in a side pony tail. She was also known for being an overly dramatic drama queen. She was to start attending Seigaku the next day. " Ugh. Anyway im gonna go hang out with my friends… for last time before I become a Seigaku girl, but deep inside Hyotei will always be with me.

Rien was also a part of Hyotei's girl tennis club. She was a valued player and was off the say her goodbyes to the team. Her cell phone rang. "Hello?... Mukahi! Its great to hear from someone from Hyotei…. Yeah… I'm coming over… at Yuushi's house?... okay… cool, I'll be right over." She hung up and once again gave her parents the look that a spoiled brat would give after she didn't get her way for the first time. "Im gonna go hang out with the tennis club at the Oshitari's house, with people who actually want me to stay at Hyotei." She left and slammed the door behind her.

"oh honey, what are we gonna do with her? With Rien's attitude and persistence she's tear Seigaku apart piece by piece."

"well dear, we'll just have to wait and see"

Authors Note: That's the 1st chapter!!! I will write some more if I see people are actually reading it. Please let me know what you think of this so far!!! I have some really great ideas for this story. If at least 5 people review then I promise to give another chapter!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!


	2. Welcome to Seigaku

Authors Note: Okay so not too many ppl reviewed, but if I don't get convinced enough ppl are reading it I promise ill stop soon, but don't worry Ill go on to another story, but I will stop this one for a while, but on a good note, you can enjoy this story…

Chapter 2

Welcome to Seigaku

The next morning Rien woke up feeling awful and angry. She really didn't want to get up from her bed because she knew that today was the day she would have to bear with her first day at Seishun Gakuen. With a very annoyed look on her face she rose from her bed only to see her younger sister, Tomoka, jumping around with hyper energy as she got herself ready for school.

"Ahhh! Rien coming to Seigaku! Rien you're gonna love the regulars. The guys are amazing and Ryoma Echizen is just… Awesome!" Tomoka was very excited for Rien coming to her school. She was sure that Rien would love Seigaku, but Rien was really not looking forward to attending her rival school, but she had no choice.

She brushed her teeth and bathed and everything, but paused when it came to getting dressed. She just stared in disgust at the dreadful uniform on her bed and could not imagine getting herself into something like that. She was more accustomed to her stylish Hyotei uniform that at least looked decent on her.

Her mother passed her room and noticed that she was not getting ready to leave for school. "Rien, why aren't you getting yourself ready? Youre gonna have to leave soon. You don't wanna be late. It will leave a bad first impression and plus youre gonna need to get there early enough for Tomoka to show you around to everything." She tried to sound as reassuring as possible, but Rien had her mind made up: she hated Seigaku and would refuse to like it or become a supporter of their internal affairs.

"Listen to me mother. I never wanted to go to Tomo's dumb school to begin with. I don't understand why you and dad who are supposed to love me and want the best for me would let me go somewhere like Seigaku."

At this point Tomoka was getting annoyed with her sister's bad talking about the school she loved. "Listen Rien, we've had it with you complaing so just put on the damn uniform and get your butt ready to leave in ten minutes!" Everyone was surprised at Tomoka's sudden words to her older sister.

"Excuse me Tomoka Osakada?" Rien understood what her sister was saying, but refused to let her speak to her at such a condescending tone.

"uh… sorry onee-san." Tomoka put her head down in shame.

After a while Rien decided to get herself ready to go. She got on the bus with her sister and for the entire bus ride she did not say a single word to Tomoka. She simply looked out the window and listened to her CD-player with a glum look on her face. Tomoka could not help, but think that something strange was gonna happen at Seigaku really soon. Rien clearly didn't like the school and she wasn't going to settle until she had her way.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived in front of Seishun Gakuen. Tomoka was ready to enter the school with Rien, but Rien froze in front of the school and took a good look at it.

"uh… Lets go Rien." She looked at her watch and noticed that the tennis' club morning practice was going on right now. She thought it would be a good idea to let the regulars see her and in her huge imagination she could just imagine them all becoming good friends and Rien even starting to love Seigaku and everyone would be happy. By now Tomoka was smiling to herself not even noticing Rien going over to the courts.

"ugh, I knew I smelled Seigaku regulars." The boys were startled when they heard the familiar voice they often heard when they had a game with Hyotei.

"oh no!" Momo whispered to Ryoma. The boys rolled their eyes and paused their practice and went over to the Rien.

"Look what Hyotei just dragged in" Kaidoh said.

"oh shut up Snake Boy!"

"what the hell are you doing here?" Syusuke asked a bit annoyed by the girls attitude.

"Syusuke, calm down! Rien Osakada are you here for your little sister?" Tezuka asked.

"what does it matter to you?"

"Are you here to spy on us for Atobe?" Oishi asked her.

"oh please! That person does not own me. If I wanted to come spy on you I would have done this a long time ago".

After rolling their eyes one more time the boys noticed that she was wearing their uniform. "uhh… Rien?" asked Eiji.

"uhh… Yes?" she said mimicking Eiji.

"why are you wearing our uniform? Don't you go to Hyotei?"

Rien sighed. "well, I'm now a student of Seigaku. And alas I no longer go to Hyotei. I know, its very sad."

"tell me about it" Kaidoh mumbled under his breath. The boys were very surprised.

Tomoka had finally reached Rien by this time and she was followed by the Ichinen Trio: Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo and Sakuno.

"hmm. Is that you Rien-senpai?" said Sakuno. "Tomo-chan didn't tell me you were coming to Seigaku."

"oh hey Sakuno. Great to see you. Its been so long" Rien immediately became this kind, loving and compassionate person.

"What an actress" Kaidoh said.

"What was that Snake Boy?"

"You heard me. What. An. Actress."

"Oh please. Don't get me started this early in the morning. You…" She was cut off by the Buchou.

" Hey you two! Don't let me make you run 20 laps!"

"Buchou!" Kaidoh yelled frightened by the thought of running laps.

"Excuse me? You don't own me. Im not you subject Mr. Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Show a little bit more respect to him Rien" Oishi said.

"You too Oishi. Don't order me around."

After a while students starting coming around. "well I guess, Its time for class" said Horio trying to break the awkwardness of the silence.

"Horio!" Tomoka whispered to Horio signaling for him to butt out.

"well, anyway, Tomo, you need to show me to the principals office so I can get settled."

"wait. I was supposed to show you around and be your little helper onee-san."

"well if you do youll be late to your own class. So the principal will get a secretary or a class rep to help me out."

They each left going their separate ways to start the school day.


	3. Class Three Two

Authors Note: Please Review!!!! I would really Love it if you did!!!!! And thanx to those who have!! This is for you!!! Lol!! This is for everyone, but seriously review I wanna know what everyone who reads this thinks of it. Enjoy!!! Oh yeah and for those who have been waiting forever for me to update sorry!!! Ill try to update normally from now on!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Class 3-2

Rien walked into school uninterested and looked for the main office herself. Tomoka was supposed to take her, but of course our Rien doesn't wait on anybody to get things done herself. She barged into the office rudely, which got everyone's attention.

"Excuse Ms. Osakada, I don't know if they accept behavior like that at Hyotei, but here that's unacceptable", the principle said the Rien.

She completely ignored him and walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Hmph, I'll be watching you _closely_," he said and walked into his office.

"Hi, you must be Rien Osakada. I'm Ms. Asagi. Please, if you have any questions come talk to me," said Ms. Asagi and she went on continuing her work.

Rien waited a little while longer as she grew impatient and slightly annoyed. "Uh, you can start helping me by telling me where I'm supposed to go and what I'm supposed to do"

"Oh," The kind secretary giggled to herself. "Sorry about that." She handed her some paper. "This is your class and get this signed to me from your teacher at the end of your day. You are in class… 3-2. Great! What a high-leveled class! Oh, and your class rep will be here to help you out for the first week here. He can be another great resource to you he

Rien rolled her eyes, "great, another annoyance. Its way to early in the morning for all this." She said to her self.

After a while her class rep walked in. He was an average height boy. He had a very _strange hairstyle_ and had a _motherly_ smile on his face. You guessed it. He was none other than our own Oishi. Before he saw Rien and she saw him he walked up to Ms. Asagi.

"Ah, Syuichirou-kun you're here! Great! Here are the papers."

"Thanks Ms. Asagi." He looked around, trying to ignore the shrugging girl sitting not too far from him. "Eh, where's the new student?"

"Hmm, she's right there." She pointed to Rien. "Rien Osakada"

Oishi's smile turned upside down and he said, "No, I mean where is the student that I'm supposed to take with me?" He was hoping that she made a mistake.

"Syuichirou- kun, It's her. Rien Osakada: Class 3-2"

Oishi noticed his defeat and sighed "Ok, fine. Bye Ms. Asagi."

"Oh and don't forget to bring her back here at the end of the day"

Rien noticed the boy walking up to her and prayed that he wasn't the boy she was waiting for.

"Uh, Ms. Osakada. Lets' um go," he said glumly and didn't really care.

Rien looked up and rolled her eyes at the boy standing above her. "You're not talking me anywhere. I'm waiting for my class rep," she said and closed her eyes.

Oishi started to get annoyed with her and her disrespectful attitude. "Listen, I'm kinda like your class rep and we gotta go now, homeroom is gonna start soon."

Rien looked up at him in surprise and confusion. "What!? You! Anybody else would be fine. Not a Seigaku Regular!" She got up and started walking ahead of him.

"Uh Ms. Osakada, do you even know where you're going?"

Rien didn't have a clue, but refused to look dumb in front of anyone. "Will you just hurry. I don't wait on anyone."

The two of them walked in silence, with Oishi leading this time.

"Well Mr. Class Rep, Aren't you supposed to show me around and be welcoming? You do want a good review from me to the principal or your precious Ms. Asagi?"

Oishi froze as his face got red. He had always a crush on her. "shut up Rien! How do you know about that? You don't anything!"

Rien laughed out loud. "Whatever!"

They arrived at the classroom. Oishi stopped at the door and turned back to Rien. "Ok. So this is the room. Please Rien, can you please try and not be yourself. Be nice to the class."

"Oishi! I am nice! If they were nice too they would think so too. Hmph!"

They walked in.

"… Sakai"

"Here!"

"Sehiko"

"Yo!"

"Syuichirou"

"Present," said Oishi.

The class then noticed their class rep. "Oishi-kun, Syuichirou-san… Hey! What's up?" the class were always glad to see their bright and cheerful classmate. They then noticed a very pretty girl behind him also walk in. "Hey… Is that the new girl?" There were whispers and snickering as well as whistling and eye winking.

"Ok. Listen up class. We have a new classmate joining our class today. Please make her feel right at home," the man extended a hand to Rien. "Hello, Im Mr. Itani. You are?"

"Rien Osakada" she said not touching his hand "…and I don't know where your hands been." The class laughed aloud at their homeroom teacher.

"Ah, well… um… I guess you should introduce yourself to the class." He said as he reached for some hand sanitizer.

"Rien stood up on the teachers desk with her hand on her hips and said "Hey, I'm Rien Osakada…"

She was interrupted by the whispers from the class.

"Yes I know my sister goes here too and yes we look alike, but that doesn't matter. And that's another thing, I don't like to get interrupted." She jumped of the desk and wrote a list on the bored after erasing what the teacher had written on the board.

"These are some rules to follow. Follow each one correctly and we'll be fine."

Oishi rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "Oh God! Rien, are you serious?"

The class giggled and smiled liking Rien for her outspokenness. Some of the boys were shouting things like " Hey cutie, why don't you sit next to me?" and " Eat lunch with me today." The girls were shouting things like "Yay! Rien lets be BFF's"

Oishi could not believe the class was accepting this. The class was loud and rowdy. Rien was taking charge and the only adult in the room was to busy making sure his hands were clean.

"This is gonna be a long year," Oishi said to himself as he sunk his face into his hands and fell into his seat.

The bell rang. Homeroom was over and first period was beginning.

* * *

Author's Note: OK! So this was Chapter 3! I really wanna get 4 up soon so pleaz REVIEW!!!!!!! If you like lemme know!! Thank you to my readers!!


End file.
